


Tainted

by SpookyHoodlum



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hastur being very gross, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Other, Sexual Harassment, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHoodlum/pseuds/SpookyHoodlum
Summary: Hastur wants to touch something beautiful, if only so he can ruin it.





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to Hell for writing this, my poor OC didn't deserve this. I feel dirty.

Less than two-hundred years is a blink of an eye to a Duke of Hell. That was how long in the tooth this angel was; not long at all. Snow white hair, clear skin and so ethereal and _disgustingly_ beautiful. He followed and cornered her in that access tunnel. Poor thing must not have realized how close she was to the edge of Hell. Any matter of demon could have stumbled across her. Hastur was glad it was him.  
  
The sight of her brought back memories. Faint remembrances of light and beauty, and feathery white wings. She stared back, lifting her chin up. Her trembling hands gave her away, fidgeting with her long braid. He reached for her and she shrank back, disgust plain on that pretty, pretty face. He tried again and his hand cupped her cheek. So warm, so soft.  
  
He could destroy her. Make her fall so she was as twisted and ugly as him, turn her golden eyes black. Drag her to Hell from the God she loved so much, make her scream upward with the millions down below.  
  
Or he could preserve her. Her light would be for him, only him, like a jar of fireflies. When he wanted to remember what it was like in God's grace. Even demons crave comfort. He could make her want to comfort him.  
  
His thumb dragged across her lips, their softness stirring something in him. It was dark and hideous, made him push the digit into her mouth. She didn’t bite, frozen in place. He rumbled in his throat as he leaned in closer, breathing in that sweet stench of Heaven. Hastur withdrew his thumb, smeared saliva down her chin and leaned in to lick it. Her breath hitched and he grinned, leaning close to her ear.  
  
“Suppose I’ll leave you be for now...but I’ll be in touch.” He patted her cheek before stepping back to let her go. The angel scurried away, but her taste lingered on his tongue like hard candy. He might never see her again, but they would both remember how he stained her with his touch. Hastur smiled, tunelessly whistling as he faded back into the dark.


End file.
